


Big Daddy

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse would call it the find of the century.He can't believe he went twenty-seven years on God's green earth without ever knowing of its existence.He wanted,neededto tell Gabe, but mentioning it in passing wouldn't have the kick he wants it to. No, when he drops this bombshell, he wants it to be very public.Keeping it a secret for three hours, he sits through the meeting with his perfectly schooled neutral expression, waiting for Gabe's to wrap things up."All right team, anything else?""Nothing from me," Jesse says, lifting the brim of his hat with a finger and making eye contact with Gabe, "big daddy."The last thing Jesse sees before turning his back on Gabe is his face glowing as red as a tomato.Mission accomplished.





	Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Fuelled by pure, unadulterated spite, and the fact that I have no more fucks to give. Inspired by my delight at discovering [this.](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie/status/1156897898212159491)
> 
> Please know this is one of the most ridiculous things I've written, but the most fun I've had writing a fic in a long while. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse would call it the find of the century. 

He can't believe he went twenty-seven years on God's green earth without ever knowing of its existence. 

Genji didn't think it amusing, but granted, nothing really amuses him. He wanted, _ needed _to tell Gabe, but mentioning it in passing wouldn't have the kick he wants it to. No, when he drops this bombshell, he wants it to be very public. 

Keeping it a secret for three hours, which he's quite proud of considering he feels like a firecracker ready to go off, he sits through the meeting with his perfectly schooled neutral expression, waiting for Gabe's to wrap things up. 

"All right team, anything else?"

Jesse grins, waiting for the murmured chorus of 'no' to ring out, and after it does, he strikes. "Nothing from me," he says, lifting the brim of his hat with a finger and making eye contact with Gabe, "big daddy." 

The last thing Jesse sees before turning his back on Gabe is his face glowing as red as a tomato.

Mission accomplished. 

* * *

Gabe doesn’t say anything _ at all _ about it, much to Jesse’s dismay. Not at dinner, not at their scheduled session in the gym, not during the handjob in the shower after. 

Jesse thought about mentioning it, a quiet murmur in Gabe's ear with his head resting on his shoulder as Gabe took care of him, but he feels that would defeat the purpose. Gabe absolutely heard it, he wouldn't have had steam coming out of his ears if he hadn't. 

If Jesse had to put money on it, odds are Gabe is ignoring it in the hopes he'll stop. 

He doesn’t _ want _ Gabe to ignore it, though. He wants to make Gabe as uncomfortable as humanly possible; to see him sweat bullets, spit out his water, get a damn fucking boner in public that Jesse can use to his own fucking advantage. 

Taking a bite out of his toast and looking at the calendar on his phone, Jesse sees the meeting he and Gabe have with Jack tomorrow about an upcoming undercover mission. Calling Gabe 'big daddy' in front of Jack is risky given their past sexual history, _ and _then there's the fact that Gabe _ explicitly _ warned him about not mention their _arrangement _ in front of him. 

But ‘big daddy’ literally translates to ‘head of an organisation’ and last Jesse checked, Gabe is head of Blackwatch. It’s not Jesse’s fault if Jack thinks there’s more happening. 

Swallowing the mouthful, Jesse stares at Gabe sitting opposite him. Taking a bite out of an apple, juice dribbles down his chin. His tongue darts out to lick up what he can, he absently wipes the rest away with his hand. Christ on a fucking cracker, what Jesse wouldn’t give to reach over the table, grab the scruff of his shirt and lick the juice up in front of everyone. 

Fuck Gabe for being unfairly sexy, and fuck the fact that they have to keep their relationship hidden. 

Who is he kidding? It makes it a fuckton sexier.

As subtly as he can, he adjusts his erection so it’s not straining painfully, eyes shifting to Genji beside Gabe. He’s sharpening a knife—Genji being Genji—and then Fio beside him. Fio _ potentially _ knows what’s happening between him and Gabe, she did walk in on Gabe with his thigh pressed between his legs and hands pinned above his head after everyone had disembarked the shuttle. Gabe explained that it was disciplinary, which to be fair, it _ was _ disciplinary for deepthroating a lollipop in front of him the entire shuttle ride back, but she didn’t seem to question it. 

She’s always been one to play her cards close to her chest, though, so there’s no telling what she does and doesn’t know.

It's probably the horniness talking, but now is as good as any time to strike. Finishing the last of his coffee, Jesse stands. “Anyone want a refill?”

“I’m good, Jesse,” Fio says, nursing her undrunk coffee that has to be lukewarm at best.

Genji grunts, glancing at his grass smoothie. The shit Angie makes him drink, it’s no wonder he’s pissed off all the time.

“Yeah, I’ll grab another coffee,” Gabe says, looking at him, holding out his mug. His eyes drop, widen, then snap back to his, and Jesse smirks; his erection right now wouldn’t exactly be subtle, in fact, it probably looks like a damn snack in his tight uniform.

Taking the mug, Jesse resists the urge to grin. “No problems, big daddy.”

Fio chokes on her coffee. Genji rolls his eyes and leaves the table with a huff. Gabe has silent rage written all over his face, shooting daggers at him before asking Fio if she's okay. 

Winking slyly as Gabe side-eyes him, Jesse steps away. He makes the coffee, places Gabe’s beside him, winks again and heads for his bunk. 

He waits. And waits. Gabe doesn’t show. 

At fifteen minutes, he thinks about contacting him.

At thirty, he gives in, jerking off, imagining sharing that damned apple with Gabe, licking the juice off his chin while he bounces on his dick.

* * *

Jesse _ hates _ Moira’s lab. It’s a pain in the ass to get to, hidden behind three locked doors which only a handful of high ranking Blackwatch personnel can access via retinal scan and voice confirmation. It’s not on any blueprints, they built it in once Gabe offered her the job. Overwatch absolutely _cannot _ know she is down here, so extreme measures were taken. 

He’s not entirely sure _ what _ it is she does. She's never scheduled on missions, her research doesn’t impact their day-to-day. He _ does _ know that she’s helping Gabe with his _ issues_, which he supposes is enough to keep her around. Gabe’s condition is more or less under control these days, he hasn’t had an attack in a while, actually.

Jesse’s only down here for a medical check, something done before missions Overwatch don’t know about. Can’t have records of random members of Blackwatch seeking medical advice from Overwatch doctors without a reason. He lets her go about her business as she pokes and prods, taking blood, checking his blood pressure, running an ECG while he runs on a treadmill. He doesn’t say anything to her, she doesn’t say anything to him outside of instruction, and that’s the way Jesse likes it.

“We’re done here,” Moira says, setting her tablet down. She stalks over, removing all the bits of equipment hooked up to him. 

“Thanks,” he replies, picking up his towel as she walks away. He wipes himself down, digs into his bag for a t-shirt, and when he stands up again, he sees Gabe standing in the doorway. Gabe stares back with a strange little frown on his face, and Jesse greets him with a simple nod of his head. “What’re you doing here?”

“Paperwork,” Gabe says, waving his tablet as he steps into the lab. He pokes his head into her office. “Where is she?” 

“_She _is right here,” Moira says, stepping out of her adjoining bathroom. “Commander Reyes, for what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Need to double-check an expenditure with you,” Gabe replies. He sideways glances at Jesse, and Jesse sees it for what it is: this is above his pay grade. 

With a nod, Jesse slides on his t-shirt, draping his towel over his shoulder and picking up his bag. “Moira, pleasure as always.”

“Agent McCree.”

Jesse pats Gabe’s shoulder as he passes. “Big daddy.”

There’s a beat of silence, the air is so tense Jesse could carve it with a knife. He doesn’t stop walking, and this time, he doesn’t risk looking back for a response.

Not that he needs to, Gabe’s growled “McCree,” is telling enough. 

* * *

Gabe is strangely, eerily silent on their approach to Overwatch HQ. Usually, he’s “Jack this, Ana that,” reciting one of the numerous stories from the golden days before Jesse joined Blackwatch that he’s only heard a dozen times before. Not today, though, and Jesse’s a little worried. Did he overstep? Did Moira say something? Thinking about it logically, there’s nothing Moira can do that won’t blow her cover, she won’t say anything to Jack. And Gabe's never been one to give a shit about what she thinks. 

Jesse supposes it is possible that Gabe’s going to end things with him. It would be sad to see it go, but what they had was casual. There aren't any romantic feelings between them, just two consenting adults fucking out of boredom more than anything. 

It would be easy to ask Fio if she’s down to fuck, she's hot and she wouldn't hesitate for a moment. Hell, he’d even go to Genji to get his dick wet. Genji hasn’t seen any action in the year he’s been active, and all he does is mope and meditate. _ Surely _ his balls must be aching something shocking by now. 

And if neither of them, there's the rest of Blackwatch. Hell, even Overwatch. _ Someone _ will be down to fuck. At least he's got options if this goes belly up.

He pockets his unlit cigar as he makes his way inside the building. Blue uniforms bustle around him, and Ana greets them. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite boys in black,” she says, shaking Gabe’s hand before cupping Jesse's face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You don’t visit nearly enough and I miss you.”

“Miss you too, Ms. Ana.” Jesse looks at her, then at the case strapped to her back. “You heading out?”

“Yes. High priority target needs protection. The usual," she says with a small chuckle.

Jesse nods, outstretching his arms. “You take care out there, mama bear.”

“I will,” she says, embracing him. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

With one last squeeze of his shoulder, Ana leaves. Jesse looks at Gabe and he stalks off, sighing long and loud, and Jesse just _ knows _ that it’s in response to the big daddy incidents. 

Gabe doesn’t mention it in any case, not in the elevator up to Jack’s office, not down the corridor leading to his door. No words of warning, no mentions of reprimanding if the words are uttered. Knowing Gabe, he’s keeping quiet because he doesn’t _ want _ to draw attention to it. He probably thinks that by not saying anything, it won’t get mentioned.

Oh, too bad for Gabe that it’s doing nothing more than building up the atmosphere. By the time they’re in Jack’s office, Gabe’s going to be so tense it’ll be a miracle if he remembers to breathe.

Standing in front of Jack’s door, Gabe gives him a long, hard stare. He’s worked with Gabe long enough, seen him in bed enough to know _ that _ look: _ say it and I won't hesitate to hang you by your balls. _

Jesse nods affirmatively, and Gabe knocks on the door. 

“It’s open,” comes from the other side. 

Gabe steps in, and he’s got that usual confident swagger whenever he's in Jack's presence. “Jack, how're things?”

“Good,” Jack replies. He looks at Jesse as he closes the door, his frown deepening. “McCree.”

“Strike Commander.” Jesse takes a seat beside Gabe, looking out his window. Jack, of course, has the office with the best view, and it pisses all over Blackwatch’s base of operations being a two-storey cramped piece of shit in the middle of downtown Rome. “I’ll never tire of this view, you know that?”

Jack merely grunts. It’s something Jesse likes to rub in his face whenever he sees his office. It was wearing thin two years ago. Now Jesse bets it’s like sandpaper over an open wound. Fucking good.

Gabe and Jack discuss the timeline of the mission after that. Jesse takes over when focus shifts to him, going over the undercover details of the mission itself, reassuring Jack that his wait skills and accent have improved since the last mission. He's hopeful that it won't see him fired from the fake job in the middle of his shift. 

But the best part of it all is whenever Jesse refers up Gabe, it's by "Reyes" or "boss." It creates this false sense of security, Jesse can see it in Gabe's face, how the frown is gone and replaced with that usual cocky grin. He even gets a cheeky wink that gives Jesse chub; he won’t be masturbating alone in the shower tonight. 

It’s actually enough to make Jesse question his plan to call Gabe big daddy. Guaranteed sex with him later, or possible end of their arrangement and whatever punishment Gabe sees fit for the insubordination. It’s a tough call, but he doesn’t _ need _Gabe. He’ll just proposition the first person he sees on the way back. 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jack says. “I want twice-daily reports when you’re on the ground.”

“Easy,” Gabe says, leaning back in his seat. He glances at Jesse. “McCree, you got anything else to add?”

Jesse shakes his head. His excitement all but spills over, but he reins himself in. Not yet. “Reyes covered everything.”

“Good,” Jack says, nodding. “I’m trusting you with this one. I fought hard for this mission to go ahead. _ Please _ don’t fuck it up.”

“We’ll be fine,” Gabe says dismissively with the wave of his hand. “Tell them other shitheads breathing down your neck that they worry too much.” 

Jack chuckles, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I wish I could. Believe me.”

“Anyway,” Gabe says, standing, “we’ve got a couple of things to take care of.” Gabe places his hand on Jesse’s shoulder and licks his lips, and _ fuck _ he’s been conditioned to turn hard at the sight of that. 

“Yeah,” Jesse says smoothly, evenly, despite his excitement. “Me and big daddy here have some _ packing _ to do.”

Jack’s mouth hangs open, the grip on Jesse’s shoulder tightens to the point where he's actually concerned Gabe could do long-lasting damage, but he stays neutral despite it. 

Gabe sucks in a deep breath. “That’s—” 

“I _ don’t _ want to know about it,” Jack says, holding his hand out in front of him. He settles on Jesse, scowling. “Not another fucking word.”

Gabe isn’t having any of that, though. “The _ ingrate _ picked it up after learning it’s a synonym for _ superior officer _ and _ refuses _ to drop it.”

“I don’t care," Jack retorts, turning to his monitor. "Now get out.”

Jesse didn’t think it was possible, but Gabe squeezes harder. It’s going to leave a bruise, and _ that _ thought has his cock twitching. “Good seeing you, Jack,” Jesse says jovially.

“McCree,” Jack says, strained.

Gabe finally pulls his hand away, and Jesse resists the urge to rub his shoulder. Gabe storms out of the office, Jesse gives Jack a wink when their eyes meet before turning his back on him.

If Jesse thought the silent treatment was bad on the trip up, having to sit opposite Gabe on the hypertrain back under his glower is worse. Jesse ignores it, for the most part, losing himself in his phone, occasionally glancing up to see the vein in the centre of his forehead become more and more pronounced as time goes on. Gabe is at his sexiest when he’s brooding, which makes the train trip back incredibly uncomfortable, spent adjusting himself when he remains in constant flux between fully erect and semi territory.

When they’re back on the base, Gabe says his first words. “With me,” he growls, and Jesse follows him all the way to his office. 

If Jesse weren’t so fucking turned on, he’d be shitting bricks. He knows this isn't the end of his career, but Gabe absolutely despises insubordination. He's in for some hard punishment. 

It was all worth it, though. 

Gabe closes the door behind him, locking it. He gives Jesse one hard lookdown, and pushes him against the wall, arm over his throat and applying pressure. It's barely anything, Gabe's done worse in the past during their _ adventures_. “What _ fucking _ game are you playing, McCree?”

“Just getting under your skin,” he says with a smirk. “I can see it worked.”

Gabe applies a little more pressure, and breathing becomes strained now. “By telling _everyone _ you’ve come in contact with that we’re fucking?”

Jesse rolls his eyes and pushes against Gabe’s arm, getting it off his throat. “If you _ think _ they think we’re fucking, you clearly give them too much credit.” He rubs at his neck for emphasis and licks his lips. “Ain’t nobody knows,” he purrs. His hand trails down, over his chest, his torso, settling on his groin. He palms himself through his pants, moaning softly. “Been hard for two straight hours. Fuck me.”

Gabe chuckles, leaving Jesse against the wall as he approaches his desk. “I’ve got another idea in mind,” he says, opening his drawer. Jesse squeezes his dick as Gabe reaches for the very back, where he keeps his emergency lube. “See, McCree, what you don’t know is that I've got a very specific kink.” He places the lube on his desk, and without breaking eye contact, sweeps everything to the left of it off the table, sending the photo frames, pens, the half-drunk and long-forgotten cup of coffee to the ground. “Guys my age aren’t into it, but the younger ones, the ones with especially fucked up childhoods are all over it. And Jesse," he chuckles sardonically, "I’ve never fucked someone as fucked up as you.”

“The _ right _ kind of fucked up,” Jesse murmurs, pushing himself off the wall. He keeps his hand on his dick as he approaches Gabe. “Lemme guess. It’s a daddy kink. You just _ love _it when people call you daddy.”

Gabe doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t _ need _ to, Jesse can see the lust burning in his eyes. Jesse glances down at Gabe's crotch, sees the bulge, and looks back up at him as he slides a hand into Gabe's pants, wrapping it around his thick cock. 

“I’ve been a bad _ boy_,” Jesse breathes, tugging. “How are you going to _ punish _ me, big daddy?”

Gabe takes hold of Jesse’s wrist tightly, pulling it out of his pants when he lets go of his cock. He pulls Jesse’s arm behind his back as he stands behind him and pushes him down flat against the table, grinding against his ass. “I’m going to fuck you so hard I’ll have to send Moira down here to collect you in a wheelchair.”

Jesse groans, his cock twitches. He fumbles with the button on his pants, a struggle one-handed, but as quick as he can, he pulls them and his underwear down, freeing his cock. He wraps his hand around it, moaning when the pulse of pleasure courses through him. 

Gabe pulls Jesse’s pants down over his ass, rubbing his hand against a cheek before watching him pick the lube off the table. Jesse hears the flick of the cap, silence, the close of the cap, and the bottle is tossed back down. He squeezes his cock the moment he feels the cool slick between his cheeks, and he bites back a moan when he feels Gabe push in with two fingers. Gabe’s almost relentless, penetrating fast, scissoring insistently, but the moment he pushes on his prostate, Jesse moans, seeing a burst of stars. He tugs to match Gabe’s penetrations, occasionally stopping to squeeze the tip of his cock to stave off his orgasm. 

“Fuck me already, big daddy,” Jesse says, looking at Gabe over his shoulder, licking his lips at the sight of pre leaking from Gabe’s cock. 

“Want a taste?”

Jesse nods and drops to his knees when Gabe lets go of his wrist. Gabe tangles his fingers in his hair, Jesse licks against Gabe’s slit, groaning when the saltiness hits his tongue. He opens his mouth, ready, waiting, Gabe’s cock slides in, then out, and Jesse stays still as Gabe fucks his face. He’s slow, almost methodical, but he’s enjoying it; tilting his head back, sucking in breaths through his teeth, really letting go. 

Jesse relaxes, times his breathing, letting Gabe’s cock hit the back of his throat without so much of a flinch. The hand in his hair tightens, and Jesse pushes forward until his nose is buried in Gabe’s pubic hair. 

Gabe moans, holding still for a moment, and Jesse swallows around him. Another moan, long and low, and Gabe pulls back, all the way out of Jesse’s mouth, taking it in his hand and swiping his cock against his spit-slicked bottom lip. “You’re always so good for me,” Gabe purrs. "Such a good boy."

Winking, Jesse lifts himself up on the table and bends over it again. Gabe chuckles, picks up the lube, and after a moment, Jesse can feel the blunt press of his cock against him, moaning when he pushes in. Gabe’s hand settles on his head again, grabbing his hair in a handful, and he’s painstakingly slow, so much so that Jesse has to stop himself from pushing back against him. He’s barely prepared to take all of Gabe as it is, they need to go slow for the moment.

With his hips flush against Jesse, Gabe pulls out, just as slow, then in again. It’s doing nothing more than creating an itch that needs scratching, and the moment Jesse lifts his hips to push back, Gabe’s other hand settles on his hip, keeping him in place.

“If you _ think _ you have a say in how this will go down,” Gabe murmurs, calmly, evenly, “then you have another thing coming.” He leans down on top of Jesse, his nose brushes against his ear, his breath hot against his cheek. “You’ve been a naughty boy.” Gabe thrusts hard, his hips slap against Jesse’s ass, and Jesse moans. “And do you know what I do to naughty boys?” Another thrust, another moan. 

“Fuck them senseless?”

“I fuck them into _ oblivion_,” he growls, licking a stripe up Jesse's neck before standing up straight again. “Who am I?”

“Big daddy.”

_Thrust. Slap. Moan. _

“Again.”

Jesse moans, and Gabe jerks his head back.

“_Again_.”

“Big daddy.”

_Thrust. Slap. Moan. _

“You’re goddamn right,” he _yells_, punctuating each word with a thrust harder than the one before it.

Jesse’s back arches, he grabs himself tight. They’ve fucked roughly, but this takes the cake for rough sex, Jesse can barely hear himself over the sound of skin slapping against skin. Gabe’s moans are so fucking loud he’s sure even Moira in her deep, dark cave could hear him. So much for not letting anyone know they're fucking.

Gabe’s hand settles on top of Jesse's around his cock, and Jesse pulls away. He lets himself be used, be taken care of. His head-spins in pure pleasure, the table creaks under him. He feels himself cresting, moaning as he falls. 

Oversensitive and bordering on painful, Jesse grips at the table tight. Then, Gabe moans, loud, long, coming to a crashing stop. He grinds against Jesse as he rides out his high, until finally the hand on his head is dragged away. 

Jesse props himself on his elbows, looking over his shoulder, giving Gabe a blissed-out smile. Gabe leans in, kisses him sloppily, then cups his face hard. 

“Next time you get the idea to call me big daddy in front of anyone,” he growls, “I’ll put you on janitorial duty for the rest of your sorry, miserable life.”

Jesse hums, saluting lazily. “Got it, big daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
